


The Gossip Club

by elusiverose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gossip, Oblivious My Unit | Byleth, POV Third Person, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Six students in the Officers Academy have tea together very often as they do their favourite activity, gossiping. Edelgard tries not to get involved with this, until one of them finds out about her recent discovered crush on Byleth. Bold of her to assume they would be satisfied with only knowing it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 250





	The Gossip Club

**Author's Note:**

> i never had the intention of making this fic serious so expect just pure humour (or well an attempt)  
also this idea belongs to my friends [eve](https://twitter.com/laevenoire) and [sara](https://twitter.com/whetevver) (i love you both this is for you) and i found it so funny i had to write about it but adding edeleth because if i didn’t that wouldn't be me, so yeah the entire fic is basically the six busybodies gossiping about edeleth’s love life  
note: english isn’t my first language  
disclaimer: i don’t own fire emblem  
that’s it, i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it! kudos and comments are highly appreciated

Edelgard had never been highly interested in romance before. She didn’t have the time nor the interest for it. Dorothea used to mock her about it, saying she’d end single if she continued to be that cold and harsh to everyone. The songstress was just the opposite to Edelgard, always flirty and cheery, so she couldn’t relate to her. But Edelgard didn’t _want_ romance. As future emperor that shouldn’t matter to her, and it actually didn’t. She had also taken into account she may had to marry due to political purposes.

That changed the day Byleth came into her life. She started as the teacher of the Black Eagles, but as time went by all of them ended up seeing her as their friend. That didn’t mean they didn’t respect her as their teacher though. Byleth wasn’t one to talk much and she usually preferred going on quiet strolls around the monastery or fishing in the pond, and occasionally spoke with her students and the ones of the other two houses if she saw them.

Deep inside, Byleth knew she enjoyed Edelgard’s company the most. The younger woman smiled a lot at her teacher, something unusual in her. But not only that, she also used to look for her a lot on Byleth’s free days, sometimes unconsciously, and thought about excuses just to spend time with her. Edelgard felt like she was herself when she was around Byleth, like if the fact that she was going to be emperor one day didn’t matter. By then, having tea parties on Byleth’s free days or small talks at nigh time with her was almost like a routine for Edelgard, a routine she didn’t want to end.

At first Edelgard didn’t exactly know what her feelings towards Byleth were exactly, and as time went by, she figured she had a crush on her professor. There was no other way to describe what she felt, her reactions and her way of acting when Byleth was around. Of course she didn’t tell anyone about it, not even Hubert – he probably would’ve threatened her. And she made sure to hide it as well as she could. And no one noticed. No one except Dorothea.

“You stare a lot at the Professor lately, uh?” The diva told her one day after class.

“What do you mean?” Edelgard raised an eyebrow. “It’s only normal to stare at her while we’re in class. We all do.”

“Not like that, Edie. I mean you stare at her like almost in a tender way, not like a student would look at their teacher. Besides, I’ve seen you both spend time together most of her free days, and you look so happy with it.” Her tone was teasing.

“I see. Well, I won’t deny I’m fond of our Professor. She’s good at teaching, experienced in the battlefield and wise when she has to be. Why would any student dislike her?”

“You’re right there, but spending that much time with someone who isn’t Hubert isn’t like you. Not that I’m complaining, I like seeing you being happy, but I find it curious. Are you sure those are the only reasons that make you look for her anytime she’s available?”

Edelgard inevitably blushed. “How do you kno– I mean, I don’t look for her. I just run into her.”

“The monastery is so big, how come you run into her all her free days? I notice things, you know. And answering your first question, I only saw you once going after the professor in the library. Mercedes saw you another day in the cathedral, Claude in our classroom, Ingrid in the stables–”

“Of course.” Edelgard interrupted her. “You and your gossip club.”

With a giggle, Dorothea winked. “We’ve already taken that name.” It was certainly true the songstress often had tea parties in which they gossiped quite a lot. Those people were, apart from Dorothea herself: Claude, Hilda, Mercedes, Annette and Ingrid. Though Ingrid was there because she’d rather be with them than scolding Sylvain for the thousandth time a day – and because she never said no to eating. Annette and Mercedes enjoyed making sweets to eat with the tea and ended up quite entertained by the chit-chat as well, and the remaining three were there because they absolutely loved to gossip.

Though Edelgard was quite annoyed by their nosiness. “Listen, it’s true I like being with the Professor, it just feels easier to be myself when she’s around and her company is quite pleasant, but that’s it.”

“You say that’s it, but the moment her face shows any inch of happiness you instantly smile and blush. And now you’ve told me that… you should consider having a crush on her.”

Edelgard tried to keep her cool at the mention of her liking Byleth. It was true and she knew it but admitting it to others wasn’t something she planned to do. Thought hiding it wasn’t easy either since she apparently was being so oblivious in Dorothea’s eyes. “A crush? Dorothea, she’s our teacher.”

“So? She’s only four years older than you and she’s really smart and attractive, I don’t even discard having a crush on her myself.”

“Oh.” That caught Edelgard off guard. “Well, if that’s the case, good luck with it.” With that said, she left Dorothea and went to her room, suddenly not wanting to see anybody. She didn’t want to admit it, but the fact that Dorothea mentioned she may have a crush on Byleth made her feel uneasy. Not angry at the songstress but scared about of her Professor having feelings for anyone who wasn’t her.

Jealousy, she guessed.

She didn’t like feeling jealous. Edelgard had never had a crush before, so she didn’t know how to deal with those kinds of emotions after all. It was indeed difficult enough to deal with the crush herself, let alone with Dorothea’s teasing.

Wavering those thoughts out of her mind, she went back to the class where Byleth was already waiting for her, a tiny smile on her face. Byleth wasn’t one who smiled a lot, but Edelgard was always quick to notice little changes in her stoic face. Her professor used to look comfortable when she was with her, but Edelgard wondered if she was the same with everyone. She didn’t want it to be. She wanted Byleth to see her as someone special.

“Did you need something, Edelgard?”

“Yes I do. If it isn’t a bother, I was wondering if we could spare a bit more. I almost fail in the last battle.”

“You never bother me.” Byleth said matter-of-factly. “Let’s go.”

As usual, they found Felix and Jeritza in the training grounds, but they didn’t pay too much attention to the girls. Once they picked their training sword and axe, they kept sparing for a few hours until dawn.

“Your reflexes are getting better.” Byleth said now without her jacket and with her hair in a ponytail because of the sweat.

“What can I say, I have a very good Professor.” Edelgard was trying so hard to avoid _constantly_ staring at her Professor, but giving how attractive Byleth was, it wasn’t easy.

“It’s late. We should be leaving.” Even Felix had already left the training grounds, grabbed by Ingrid and Sylvain though.

“You’re right.” Edelgard shook her head to wave inappropriate thoughts out her mind. “Thank you for the extra training Professor.”

“Anytime.” Byleth gave her a small smile. “Do you want me to go to the dining hall with you?”

“I do.” She answered almost immediately.She couldn’t refuse to spend more time with Byleth. “If you aren’t busy, of course.”

On their way to the dining hall, something crossed Byleth’s mind. Before she blurted it out without thinking, she heard Sothis almost in a whisper: _Low your voice, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want anyone to know about that_. “How are you doing with your nightmares?” Byleth then asked, voice lowed.

“Oh.” Since she didn’t expect that question, Edelgard took a few seconds to answer. “Nothing new, I am used to them. Please do not concern yourself with that.”

“I do. I worry about you.”

“That’s…” Unable to talk back to her, her voice softened. “Very kind of you, Professor. Unfortunately, not much can be done about it.”

Byleth thought about Edelgard’s situation. Before living in the monastery, she had dreams about Sothis and a war she didn’t recognize. Maybe Jeralt wasn’t the most affectionate man, but knowing he was there for her when Byleth had her dreams made her feel a bit better. Maybe that could work for Edelgard too.

“Have you tried not sleeping alone?”

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe if someone is with you to comfort you when you wake up because of a nightmare, you could deal with it better little by little. It worked for me.”

“For you? Do you suffer from nightmares, Professor?”

“I wouldn’t call them nightmares. I used to dream about a girl with green hair.” Sothis giggled. “And a war. But I don’t have them anymore.”

“I see. Well, the only one who knows I have trouble sleeping is Hubert, and I do not wish for him to lose sleep because of me. And well, you’re also aware of it.”

“I’m available if you want.”

“You?” Edelgard blushed. “Y-you also need to sleep Professor.”

“I’ll get the same amount of sleep either in my bed or yours. If you wake up, I’ll calm you down, and then sleep again. It’s no big deal.”

Edelgard seemed to think about her words. It was risky and they could both get in trouble if they were caught, but the idea of having Byleth sleep next to her and comfort her when she had bad dreams was incredibly appealing. “If that’s the case then… could you come to my room tonight?” She tried not to blush harder, but failed. “If it’s alright.”

“It is. I’ll be there.”

“It took her long enough.” Byleth heard Sothis, but didn’t exactly know what she was referring to.

“But be careful.” Edelgard warned her. “The walls have eyes and ears.” The truth was, the future emperor didn’t want to be the main protagonist of the gossiping of certain group of nosy students.

“I will.” Byleth wasn’t one who particularly cared about rumours but respected that Edelgard did.

That night after checking everyone was in their rooms, Byleth left her own and started to walk towards Edelgard’s.

“You already made noise by closing the door. We’re lucky Dedue isn’t a busybody.”

Byleth shook her head. Sothis wasn’t making this any easy for her. On her way, she had to pass in front of at least half of the students’ rooms before reaching Edelgard’s, including the ones of: Dedue, Ashe, Ignatz, Raphael, Linhardt, Petra, Dorothea, Bernadetta, Annette, Mercedes, Lysithea, Leonie, Ingrid, Marianne and Hilda.

Unluckily, a bunch of them were part of the so-called gossip club, so she had to be extremely careful if she didn’t want to make a sound. She didn’t mind if they found out, but Edelgard did, that’s why her eyes were looking at the rooms’ doors at all time to make sure no one was spying, and she reached Edelgard’s room as fast and stealthily as she could. Once in front of her door, she realized just knocking would probably make other students hear her, and that would most likely cause Edelgard trouble. But what could she do apart from knocking then?

“Try whispering her name near the door. If that doesn’t work, then you have no other option.”

So Byleth did as Sothis said. “Edelgard?” She whispered in low voice.

Luckily for her, the door opened and Edelgard gestured her to go inside. “Did someone see you?” She asked, closing the door behind her.

“No. At least I didn’t see anybody.”

“Good.”

The head of Claude von Riegan popped from his room followed by him going straight to Hilda’s room. The moment Hilda heard footsteps, she opened the door.

“I heard a door opening in this area. Which one was?” Claude murmured.

“It was Edelgard’s. I didn’t hear any other door so whoever went into her room came from the dorms downstairs.”

“Then Dorothea, Mercedes and Annette must have new information. Let’s get Ingrid and go.”

The moment they mentioned her, Ingrid came out from her room. “I won’t be able to sleep tonight between doors and steps. I suppose you heard them too.”

“Of course we did, we were going to knock on your door and look for the others.”

“It would be smarter to discuss things inside a room. You can come to mine I suppose.”

“No way.” Hilda interrupted. “We’re coming to mine so we can hear what’s happening in Edelgard’s room. Ingrid, you come with me, and Claude, go get the other three. I’ll leave the door half opened.”

As stealthily as they could, they went downstairs and run into the three girls they were looking for on the way to their rooms.

“Someone went up–” Annette started.

“Shh, we know.” Claude shut her. “Come with me.”

Once in Hilda’s room, they started to make theories about who was the stranger who went into Edelgard’s.

“It wasn’t anyone near my room, I didn’t hear any noise there.” Claude started. “So as Hilda said, it must be someone whose room is downstairs. Girls?”

“They weren’t neither Leonie or Lysithea, I would have heard them.” Mercedes said.

“It couldn’t have been Bernadetta either.” Annette continued.

“I didn’t hear doors either so Petra and Linhardt are also free of any suspicion.” Dorothea went on. “Who is left then?”

Claude went on. “Dedue and Raphael can’t help being noisy, so they’re also discarded. The ones we have left are Ignatz, Ashe and…”

Everyone’s eyes widened. There was no way Ignatz or Ashe could have any business with Edelgard or any reason to visit her at night. So, there was only one person left.

“The Professor!” They all whispered in unison.

“Oh my god.” Dorothea said with a hand on her chest. “I need to have a talk with Edie tomorrow.”

“You better do.” Hilda said pointing at her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you updated.” She winked.

“I wonder what’s our princess’ business with the teach. What do you know Dorothea?”

“Unfortunately, not much. Edie spends a lot of time with her between extra tutoring and her free days, but I’m sure you all have already noticed that.”

“They often have tea together in the garden near the dining room, right Mercie?”

“Right. The professor even brought her a present once.”

“A present?” Ingrid tilted her head.

“She brought Edelgard a stuffed bear in an armour! She was blushing so hard when she received it. Aren’t they adorable?”

“Wait there, you’re talking about them as if they were a couple.” Dorothea giggled.

Claude scoffed. “Giving how lovely-dovely they’re acting lately I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re already one.”

“We’re forgetting what we came here for in the first place! A couple or not, the Professor is in Edelgard’s room and _I_– I mean _we_ need to know why!”

As if Hilda’s words brought them back to reality, they all except Ingrid stuck their ears to the wall in a desperate attempt to hear something.

It was probably one of the first moments in her life in which Byleth experimented being nervous. If her heart could beat, it would sure be beating at abnormal speed at just the sigh of a blushed Edelgard. Her expression made her feel incredibly warm and she didn’t know what to say or how to react.

“So, Professor.” Edelgard started. The truth was she had been thinking all day about how to start that conversation, but no correct words came out of her mouth. “Are you sure you don’t mind this?”

“Mind what?” Byleth tilted her head.

“Keeping me in company.” She hesitated to continue. “About us… being alone in the same room.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. I was the one who suggested it after all. Though maybe Hubert would be better than me for this. He knows you better than me.”

“Stop right there. Hubert may know me better than you, but your help is as appreciated and useful as his. I like being with you my teacher, when you’re with me I can be just Edelgard. It feels… liberating, somehow. You’re very special to me, and I mean it. And…” She hesitated. “I was wondering if you feel the same way towards me?”

“Say something with sense I beg you.” Sothis warned. Byleth thought about it for some seconds. It was true she preferred being with Edelgard than other students, and when they were together it always felt right for her, no matter what they were doing. She wasn’t an expert about feelings, but she was sure Edelgard was special for her.

“I’m not sure how to express it.” Byleth started, trying to word her feelings properly. “I like being with you. It feels warm here,” She pointed at her own chest. “When you look at me or talk to me. Sylvain told me this is how you feel when you see someone as more than a friend.”

“You told Sylvain?!”

“Yes. But I didn’t mention you, I only said I had these feelings for someone.” She didn’t mention it of course, but it was Sothis the one who told her it was better not to mention her _special someone _was Edelgard when Sylvain asked Byleth if she had one.

Edelgard let a relieved sigh. “Sorry for my outburst, I just didn’t expect you to seek advice from someone like him. Anyway, about what you said before… I feel the same way. It’s indeed difficult to explain, but I feel like I can be myself with you.” Her cheeks couldn’t be redder by then. “It’s much more than that, but putting into words is quite complicated.”

By that point Byleth’s heart was on her throat and the heat on her face was increasing. “You don’t have to. I understand how you feel.”

Edelgard felt like if she had thrown a weight off her chest. It has been much easier than she expected. They didn’t literally confess but at least they made clear they felt the same towards each other. “We should get to sleep then.” With a silly smile on her face, Byleth lied next to Edelgard let her head rest against her chest.

“Good night Edelgard.”

“Rest well, my teacher.” For the first time in a while, Edelgard didn’t have nightmares.

The next morning, Dorothea was quick to avert Edelgard’s attention before she lost sight of her. “Edie, dear.” Dorothea whispered teasingly once they were far enough from the rest of the students.

“I don’t like that tone.” Edelgard said, unaware she had quite a few pairs of eyes on her.

“Come on, I just wanted to talk to you about something. Do you mind if we go somewhere more… private?”

“I wanted to discuss a few things with our Professor after class. Whatever you want to tell me you can do it here.”

“Oh sorry, I guessed you don’t want her to hear that I know you two were together in your room yesterday.”

Edelgard’s eyes then widened and her body tensed up, but she made her best effort to hide it. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Edie, I know our Professor went to your room last night. Certain someone heard your door.”

Since there was no use for lying about that, Edelgard gave in and nodded. “If you’re so eager to know, she forgot her jacket in our classroom after she tutored me. I took it with me, and she went to my room looking for it. That’s all.”

“You’re lying. We didn’t hear the door again for a while, just taking her jacket would’ve been a minute.” Dorothea was highly enjoying seeing Edelgard coming up with excuses, more flushed by each second.

Getting more stressed, Edelgard grabbed the songstress by her arm. Quite tightly. “What do you know? I can explain, it isn’t what you’re thinking.”

“If it were what I was thinking we’d have heard… other noises apart from the door.”

“Dorothea!” Edelgard whined. “Wait, what do you mean with _we_? Who else knows? Don’t tell me _they_ do.”

“If you mean, as you call us, _the gossip club_, yes they do.”

“This can’t be true.” Dorothea saw Edelgard’s forehead started to sweat. Her face screamed _I’m going to murder someone._

“Calm down Edie, we haven’t told anyone else.”

“Yet. If it were only you or the Blue Lion girls, I’d be less worried but… you know Claude and Hilda. I’m way more scared of them than any of you.”

“In fact, they both were the ones who heard your door.”

“The Professor told me she saw no one.”

“Oh and she didn’t lie. She avoided Seteth’s first patrolling which is already an outstanding achievement, but you can hear the stairs from Mercedes’ room. Besides, it would be risky for us if we spread this new… discovery.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hubie would end us all if he finds out we’re making you angry.”

“I do not wish for him to know about this, though if you continue to be this nosy, he will figure it out by himself anytime soon.”

“If he doesn’t already know you mean. You don’t exactly try to hide it.”

Unable to come up with anything else, Edelgard tried to keep her cool. “Look Dorothea, as I told you before, I have a few things to discuss with our Professor, so I really have to go. She’s waiting for me.”

“I’m quite sure she doesn’t mind waiting if it’s you. She would wait for you forever.” Dorothea teased again.

Edelgard blushed inevitably. “I would be quite grateful if you stopped with that nonsense. Now if you have finished, I must go.”

“Sure, sure. Just so you know, I fully support your relationship.”

“We don’t have a r–”

“Goodbye!” Dorothea ignored her complaints and went directly to the garden, where a part of the gossip club was already waiting for her.

“So?” Hilda blurted impatiently when her and Claude saw Dorothea coming. “What did she say?”

“Impatient, are we?” Dorothea giggled. “Let’s wait for the others.”

Hilda nodded with a resented sigh but didn’t protest until Mercedes and Annette appeared with freshly baked cakes, Ingrid walking behind them.

“You two truly never disappoint with your sweets.” Dorothea said as both girls high fived with a smile. “Now, time for updates.”

“Finally!” Hilda clapped excitedly.

“To put it simply, Edie is a horrible liar. I told her we know about her little encounter with the Professor last night, and first she tried to deny it. After telling her we heard the door and deduced it was the Professor, she tried to make an excuse.”

“What excuse?” Claude raised his eyebrows.

“She said she had the Professor’s jacket because she forgot it in the classroom and went to take it.”

“She couldn’t even come up with something better.” Hilda said between laughs.

“When it has to do with the Professor she can’t think straight.”

“Quite literally.” Claude scoffed, and Dorothea laughed loudly after her comment.

“Anyway,” The songstress went on. “When I told her lying was useless, she panicked really hard I thought she was going to call Hubie and end me right there.”

“Precisely.” That deep male voice behind them startled everyone, and Hubert himself was there when they turned around.

Claude was the first one to recover his composure. “Who would’ve guessed you enjoyed gossiping too huh.”

“Don’t even suggest it. I do not wish to be associated with you by any means, I only came to warn you. She didn’t send me here, but I will tell you anyway. Stop pestering Lady Edelgard.”

“Oh come on.” Hilda interrupted him. “Us commenting her little crush isn’t going to harm anyone.”

“Lady Edelgard’s relationship with the Professor is not of your business. I’m sure you have plenty of other things to talk about. Now, goodbye.”

“With that ability to appear and disappear so silently, he’d do a really good job as a gossip spy.”

“Jokes aside, we should really change the subject if we care about our safety.” Ingrid suggested.

“For now.” Claude whispered. “At least until we’re sure Hubert isn’t nearby.” They all nodded. “Now, talking about other things… a bird has told me our little Hilda has a crush on someone.”

All heads turned to Hilda. “Me?! Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh really? Then explain why you go around kissing Marianne every time you two are alone?” Claude smirked, his eyebrows raised.

Hilda’s face went red. “W-what are you saying? Stop inventing things.”

“There’s no use for lying now Hilda. I was the one who saw you first.” Ingrid stated.

“You?! When?! How?!”

“Didn’t it occur to you that, as Marianne, I spend a lot of time in the stables? What I mean is, it wasn’t the first time I spot you two kissing, and I don’t know if you didn’t notice I was there either because I’m not scandalous or because you were too… distracted.”

“Well well, our dear Hilda.” Dorothea smiled as she sipped her tea. “How come you didn’t tell us you’re head over heels for Marianne?”

After a few seconds of keeping quiet, Hilda gave a deep sigh. “Because of Marianne. She didn’t tell me directly, but I can tell she wants to keep it as a secret for now. I’ll tell you everything, but please don’t say a word to Marianne about it. I don’t want her to get stressed because of this. Got it?” Everyone nodded. “Now before I start, Ingrid, did someone else see me and Marianne?”

“No. Ferdinand was near, but he was too busy murmuring how he can’t stand Hubert so he didn’t see you.”

“Thanks goddess. Alright, keep your ears open.”

A few meters away from them, Edelgard and Byleth were calmly taking a stroll with the intention to have tea. The moment Edelgard’s eyes spotted the six students around the same table, her ears turned red and her eyes widened. Byleth noticed that almost instantly.

“Are you alright?”

“I am.” She tried not to look so alarmed. “Uh, Professor. What if instead of having tea we go somewhere else?”

“Oh? I thought you wanted to have tea.”

“We can have it later, if it’s alright.”

Even if Edelgard said _if it’s alright_, Byleth could tell she really wanted to do anything else. She didn’t know the reason, but she wanted Edelgard to be comfortable, so she just nodded. “We can go to the market and see if they have new weapons.”

“Great idea.” Just before they turned around, Edelgard caught Dorothea winking. Maybe, just maybe, she liked the idea of Dorothea supporting her relationship with their beloved Professor.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend [chisi](https://twitter.com/chisiuwu) made a drawing about the fic you should check it out!!! click [here](https://twitter.com/chisiuwu/status/1209281355177218049) to see it


End file.
